Persons who suffer from partial temporary or permanent disabilities may experience difficulties in getting into and out of a bathtub and in bathing. Such persons may further injure themselves in the bathtub by slipping or falling. Bathtub chairs to solve the above problems have been invented and patented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,542 issued to Roesler on Mar. 24, 1992 disclosed a chair to fit inside a bathtub and supported on suction cup held legs. Later improvements included U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,563 issued to Gaddy on Apr. 21, 1998 disclosing a bathtub chair on a support means spanning the width of a bathtub and removably engaged on the top of the bathtub side walls.
The limitation of the prior art is that the user cannot move to any desired position along the length of the bathtub while seated because prior inventions do not provide a bathtub seat movable along the length of a bathtub. Since bathtubs come in a variety of lengths this again places an impaired user in danger of slipping or falling due to the fact that they would have to stand in order to move along the length of the bathtub when turning on the water or reaching for soap for example.